


Healer's Sting

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Grog has bad luck with weapons, Talking Swords, but this one is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: x7charlie7x asked: 7. "I've never killed anyone before" Grog and Craven Edge's good cousin.Grog finds a new sword, wholly unprepared for what that entails.





	Healer's Sting

Grog stared at the sword as he attuned, flipping it over a few times to check he was seeing it right. It wasn’t sharp. The edge was blunt and useless but the weapon didn’t show any signs of past use. There was no reason Grog could find for the blade not to be sharp on a fucking magic weapon.

 

He’d fix that later and make it sharper once he knew what magic stuff it did. It was useless but the magic probably made it awesome somehow. He hoped. Otherwise he took it for fucking nothing. 

 

The sword attuned after awhile of him looking it over, Grog getting the sense of its magic as it woke up, but not of what it could do. He frowned, lifting it to his face as it looked closer, “Hello?” he said, just in case. 

 

The sword twitched in his hand before he heard a warm feminine voice leave the blade, “Hello! It’s nice to meet you!” it said. 

 

“Ah, fucking shit!” Grog yelled, throwing the sword away from him towards the closed door, where it bounced off the wall and clattered onto the floor, barely even leaving a dent in the wall. It sounded nice, unlike how Craven Edge had rasped at him, but still…

 

Talking evil sword. 

 

She did sound kind of distressed though, “Oh. Oh. Oh no, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have done that so suddenly, I know how that could startle some people. I promise I don’t mean you any harm, quite the opposite actually!” 

 

He glared, not moving from his bed, “You’re a sword. Aint that your thing where you do harm an shit?” 

 

A mental shrug appeared in his mind while the sword sighed, “I’ve never killed anyone before.” 

 

“You are a sword.” Grog repeated, not understanding. 

 

“That is true,” she said, smiling sweetly in his mind, “but the person who made me did so for me to heal instead of harm. My name is Healer’s Sting. What would yours be?” 

 

Grog chewed his lip, thinking deliberately before he decided fuck it, “Grog.” 

 

Sting projected an image of sunshine in his mind and another smile, “Its nice to meet you, Grog.” 

 

The door to his room opened before he could ask her another question, and he looked from the sword on the floor to Scanlan as he peaked through the door, “You alright buddy? Didn’t cut yourself on your fancy new sword did you?” 

 

“I am magically enchanted to never be able to cut or harm someone, only to heal and fix injuries given to a person.” Sting said gently. Grog didn’t know what that would do, considering she was attuned to him, but Scanlan’s eyes widened anyway. 

 

Worry permeated Grog’s head when Sting spoke again, “Maybe I should have mentioned I can be heard by everyone as well, once I am attuned, because its much easier to speak and calm others down when I myself am able to speak freely. Sorry dear.” 

 

Scanlan stared, before he quietly shut the door and Grog could hear his quick footsteps in the hallway as he shouted for Pike. 

 

Healer’s Sting sighed, “I suppose I will have to explain myself, but that’s ok. I will promise to all your friends that I am not a danger like the last one I can sense you had met before.” 

 

Grog shrugged as he went and picked her up, “Probably.” he muttered, hearing multiple footsteps as they drew closer to his room. Scanlan had gotten everyone then. 

 

Sting giggled, "No better time then now I suppose!" she said happily.


End file.
